Songs made into a dragon version
hi so i will find a song everyday (maybe) and make into a dragon version Chapter 1 (Night falls. descendants 3) Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks This could get a little sticky How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way Fall back let me lead, you hold the line And we'll bring them to their knees Swords in the air if you're with me They got us outnumbered one to fifty But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left And the rest of you can follow me (Un-uh) This is my tribe This is my squad This is my turf oh my gosh guys we got bigger tails to bite Put your differences aside 'Cause right now we're on the same side Until the night falls, everyone We'll stay together 'til the battle is done Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks Until the night falls, we're aligned It doesn't mean that we're on the same side Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too cold to react ''This situation's getting kinda heavy Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady 'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive'' I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side All my soldiers stand at the ready We can cut 'em up like a leaf We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind Don't forget the fate of Pyrrhia's on the line This is all out war, they got us outnumbered The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder And we are not going under, we will never run for cover We battle for the victory and fight for each other (imma end here) Chapter 2 (Darkside. alan walker) We're not in love We share no stories Just something in your eyes Don't be afraid The shadows know me Let's leave pyrrhia behind Take me through the night Fall into the dark side We don't need the light We'll live on the dark side I see it, let's feel it While we're still young and fearless Let go of the light Fall into the dark side Fall into the dark side Give into the dark side Let go of the light Fall into the dark side Beneath the sky As black as nightwings We're running out of time Don't wait for truth To come and blind us Let's just believe the nightwing's lies Believe it, I see it I know that you can feel it No secrets worth keeping from us So fool me like I'm dreaming Take me through the night Fall into the dark side We don't need the light We'll live on the dark side I see it, let's feel it While we're still young and fearless Let go of the light Fall into the dark side Fall into the dark side Give into the dark side Let go of the light Fall into the dark side Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress